


A happy ending

by Comet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, basically zayn adoring liams body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet/pseuds/Comet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a masseur at a resort and Liam's neck hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy ending

Zayn retracted his hands from the quicksand of a skin that was his clients back. “There’s a fresh towel by the chair for you to dry off the oil with.”

“Okay.” The lady droned, voice muffled by the face rest. She craned her neck with the effort of a zombie and peered at him by the door. “thank you.”

He tiptoed out of the room and closed the door gently.

“When’s my next appointment?” Zayn asked as he joined Harry behind the desk. “I haven’t gotten anything until three, right?”

Zayn was ready to just get out of these all-white resort uniforms and take his two hour long break by the pool, which he so rarely got the chance to do with them being so understaffed. For some reason his week’s schedule wasn’t as jam-packed as usual, which was nice. He could take advantage of being employed to one of the best hotels on the island.

“Actually, you’ve got a drop in.” Harry pointed a pen at the computer screen. Zayn leaned in. “Called and begged me to squeeze something in; said he had a terrible kink in his neck.”

Sighing, Zayn dragged a hand through his hair and picked up his clipboard again. “Name?”

“Liam.”

He looked over Harry’s shoulder and jotted the information down quickly. ‘Half an hour back’ gave him at least an hour’s worth of spare time.

The lady peeked out into the narrow hall then came out smiling, dopey. She passed them with a curt nod and slipped down to the other end of the spa; the saunas.

After refreshing his room, changing towel and restarting the music, Zayn walked out to the futons. An old man, sitting with his legs too spread apart for someone wearing only a robe, and two guys talking to each other, sat there, waiting.

“Liam?”

The two guys turned around and one of them, Zayn guessed was Liam, flinch when he snapped around, probably too quickly. His pinched grimace faded when he met Zayn’s eyes. The guy next to Liam, broke out laughing, slapping a hand over his stomach while Liam seemed to flush a little.

“I’m Liam.” The ruddy-faced one said, raising a hand awkwardly. His friend gave him a shove and he stumbled forward.

“This way.” Zayn told him once he’d stopped glaring back at his smirking friend.

“You can undress and put your clothes on the chair over there.”

“My pants too?” Liam asked, tugging off his shirt with no hesitation. Zayn turned around quickly. He occupied himself with seizing a new bottle of oil on the side table and fiddling with the some towels, really not doing anything productive, to give Liam some privacy.

“Whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

Zayn heard the soft scrap when his pants dropped to the floor then the creaky shift when Liam collapsed on top of the massage table. He waited a second before he, naturally, spun around and draped a towel over Liam’s lower body. He rubbed the splotch of oil evenly over his palms and let his eyes trail down broad, tanned, muscles, since Liam’s was lying face down. It took a second of just standing there before he lowered his hands. Like if Liam’s back was on fire, Zayn inched his palms closer and closer. His skin was warm like he’d just been out in the sun. Letting his hands explore, Zayn bit down on his bottom lip and cursed everything.

“So, where in your neck does it hurt?”

“Huh” Liam spoke, sounding drowsy. After Zayn repeated himself, Liam raised a bent arm and motioned where. Zayn didn’t look, he was too enthralled by the bulge of Liams muscled when he flexed his arms like that. Fucking hell.

Zayn shook himself mentally when he realized Liam was speaking and tried to focus. “-my friend accidentally punctured the neck pillow I brought with me.”

“Is this okay?” Zayn asked, kneading Liam’s shoulders with cupped hands. He felt the tension underneath his palms.

“Yeah,” Liam gritted, sounding pained.

Zayn changed tactics. “Tell me if this hurts.”

He heard Liam suck in a harsh breath, as he used the fleshy parts of his palm to roll down on Liam’s neck, but he didn’t complain. When he’d evened both sides out, he started working on his shoulders again, kneading some more. Liam was pliant under him, and his body came back like a springy mattress as he pushed down hard; which made Liam’s breathing rather labored. Zayn tried not to think about it. He focused on a spot on the wall across the room, and tried to drown in the rainforest noises.

He found a particularly tense spot and used both his palms to work the knot. With one last roll of a palm over the vanishing tension, Liam let out a groan. It wasn’t a sexual groan by any means, more like a puff of a breath, relived, but it did something funny to Zayn’s stomach. He tensed. He tried not to let it show and continued down Liam’s back with sweeping motions. He did every chapter in the book, every technique he knew, so when he glanced up at the clock across the room it was way over the set time. He told Liam the time was up and drew away, placing the bottle on the rack. Liam levered himself up.

“Thank you.” He said, rolling his neck experimentally. “I feel much better.”

He side-glanced Liam, sitting on the side of the table in just black boxers, before leaving. He stood next to Harry behind the front desk, lingering before taking his break, and watched as Liam walked out from his room. Zayn glimpsed up, tracked as he walked towards the changing rooms. Harry snorted.

 

Two days later, Harry smirked at him.

“What?” Zayn demanded. He was in an ornery mood.

“You have a ‘full body Thai’ booked right now, and guess who?”

“Who?” He rested his front against the counter separating them.

Harry looked pleased as he said, “Liam.”

Full body? Oh shit. But Zayn didn’t get time to fully process that before Niall popped up behind the draped doorway across the room, bearing an armload of white towels.

“Who’s Liam?” He asked loudly.

And then,

“I’m Liam.”

Zayn spun around and tried to mask his startled face when indeed, there was Liam, without his friend this time, already dressed in one of the hotels thick robes.

“Oh, look. It’s Liam.” Harry grinned widely. Zayn shot him a look.

“I got a time now; at five.” Liam said and looked almost sheepish, hands gripping the rope around his middle and Zayn couldn’t help but wanting to drop down and tug the rope off with his teeth. Instead of doing that though, he cleared his throat and motioned for Liam to follow.

Since Liam was already changed he just dropped the robe onto the chair and climbed up on the massage table like he’s been doing it forever. Zayn took a little longer to function. Liam lied stretched out, naked, exposed skin, just waiting for him. Zayn crossed the room jerkily, and draped a towel over him.

“Is your neck feeling better?” Zayn tried casually, while he soaked his palms in coconut scented oil.

“Yeah.” Liam answered. “Much better.”

In lack of anything better to say, Zayn hummed then positioned himself by Liam’s side. Just like last time, Zayn hesitated for a second before starting. But this time, he didn’t stick to his usual routine. It almost came to a point where he was just trailing Liam’s muscles with his fingertips which was so bad. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it. But Liam hadn’t complained. He actually seemed really relaxed. His arms had fallen off the table, dangling on each side and his shoulders were slumped. Once again, Zayn realized that he’d gone way over the usual time apportioned to the back part and silently cleared his throat before folding up the towel draping Liam’s legs.

Jesus. If Zayn had thought his back had been anything special it was nothing compared to his firm, toned legs. This man had to be some sort of athlete. And all the time Zayn kept working on Liam’s legs, sliding his hands up and down, he dreaded the upcoming part.

“You can turn around.” Zayn reapplied oil to his hands and let his eyes wonder up and down Liam’s slick body before he hoisted himself up and wriggled to lie on his back. He blinked at the ceiling. Zayn took place behind his head. Liam closed his eyes immediately. From the dim light provided by the candles lit, Liam’s front looked just as toned. Damn it. Zayn placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders, faltered a little, before sliding them down. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things but Liam seemed to hold his breath underneath him. Zayn got his answer when stretching his circular movement as far as to the edge of the towel; Liam arched his back of the table a few inches like in reflex and then let out a ragged breath when he came down. Zayn paused for a second before repeating. Liam didn’t do it again. His stomach muscles were contracting, held taut. Zayn could tell.

He may have done it on purpose, when he exaggerated a swoop, fingers digging under the elastic of his boxers for just a second before he retrieved them and continued up. Liam’s eyes fluttered open. When Zayn did another deep swoop, he leaned forward a little, draping his upper body over Liam’s face to reach, just as far as last time, and when he drew back Liam was staring up at him. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were wide, alarmed, and his cheeks were a little tinted. Zayn went for another smear with his hands but stopped in his movement when he saw the bulge under the white towel. Okay. So he’d given Liam a boner. Fine. Great.

“I’m sorry,” Liam croaked underneath him, looking cagey. “it’s just – you’re so –“

He drifted off and Zayn straightened a little. “So what?” He prompted. It wasn’t too uncommon; It happened that the occasional lady let out a questionable grunt, that could be considered a moan, which could’ve been awkward but Zayn was always professional about it, ignoring it.

This was harder to ignore though, when he felt his stomach twist pleasantly and a surge of want passing through his body.

“I don’t – I don’t know,” Liam said. “I’m just really embarrassed right now.”

He closed his eyes.

Maybe it was the blush to Liam’s cheeks, or the fact that he was actually stuttering, but Zayn felt a rush of control. With a newfound bravado, he walked around Liam’s side, dragging a finger along his stomach down to his waistline before tossing away the towel. Liam had propped himself by his elbows, and looked down at him with wide eyes. Zayn pulled at the sides of his boxers and tugged them down a little. His erection bobbed free. Liam stared. With his hands still oily, Zayn grabbed him in his hands. Liam fell back down, breathing out a “oh god.”

Zayn wasn’t any better. He felt his white khakis getting more uncomfortable by the second and leaned in, pressing his erection against Liam’s side. When Liam shot him a look of absolute disbelief before moaning gruffly, Zayn smirked and bit down on his bottom lip.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Liam mumbled, bucking his hips. Zayn speed up the movement of his wrist. A few unrestrained jolts later, Zayn wiped his hand on a folded towel next to his massage oils.

“That was – “ Liam didn’t finish, but caught the towel Zayn chucked at him instead. He wiped himself in silence before covering his still shiny naked body in the robe. A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth.

“Is that what ‘full body’ means?” Liam chuckled. “I hope you don’t do that to every client.”

Zayn tipped his head to the side. “Well..”

Liam’s mouth opened. “Oh.”

“I’m just fucking with you.”

Liam chuckled again, lowly, but didn’t look completely convinced. Zayn smirked. A knock on the door made them both snap around.

“Zayn? You’ve got another appointment waiting for you.” There was a pause. “I’m scared to enter.”

Liam gave him a raised eyebrow and Zayn dismissed it with a roll of his eyes. “It’s okay, Harry. We’re just finishing up.”

“I don’t want to know what that means.”

Idiot.

When the sound of footsteps against the stone floor disappeared, Zayn gave Liam a ‘sorry’ smile. He opened the door.

“So,” Liam lingered in the doorway. It weirdly felt like the end of a date, which was a silly. “Can I see you again?”

“You have to make an appointment at the front desk.”

“No I mean –“ Liam scratched the back of his neck. “Would you maybe want to grab a drink sometime? I’m here with my teammates and they insist on going out every night, you could come with if you’d like? We found this bar by the beach that’s pretty nice.”

“Teammates?” He was an athlete then.

“Football.” Liam explained and dragged a cupped hand over his prickly buzz cut, smiling sheepishly. “Would you?”

Zayn pretended to think about it for a second before he shrugged. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
